fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Joanna Martin
Summary Joanna is the middle sibling of the Martin Trio. She runs the Liberation Corps. of the Military just as her mother did. She believes it is her destroy to save all the mortal races that hide behind the walls of the Holy City. She was the only one of the three Martins to be deemed worthy of wielding The Radiant Nova Whip, to the surprise of many. She is a hot-headed person with the one-track mind of saving others, even to the detriment of herself. Now with the help of the newly graduated regiment of soldiers, she is now able to go out and fight the Undead outside of the walls. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, At least Low 7-B with The Radiant Nova Whip Name: Joanna Martin Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Human, Fighter, Order of the Ghostslayer - Blood Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Limited Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Statistical Amplification, Magic, Limited Clairvoyance, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Minor Fire Manipulation, Minor Light Manipulation, Blood Magic, Curse Inducement / Status Effect Inducement, Damage Transferal, Limited Magic Nullification, Limited Resistance Negation, and Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Large Building Level+ (Should be comparable to Lvl 9 spellcasters that can cast Dawn), At least Small City Level+ with The Radiant Nova Whip (is considered worthy, is a Blood Hunter and a Martin), Higher with Crimson Rite active. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to characters that can partially dodge cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can lift up to 145 kg) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+, At east Small City Class+ with The Radiant Nova Whip Durability: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to creatures such as giants) Stamina: Above Average, can use two blood maledicts before a rest, can use action surge once before a rest, can use second wind once before a rest. Range: Standard Melee Range with a Shortsword, Extended Melee Range with The Radiant Nova Whip Standard Equipment: Studded leather armor, a shield, a shortsword, and The Radiant Nova Whip. Intelligence: Average, a bit of an air head from time to time but quite skilled in combat with the whip and information about Fey, Fiends, and Undead. Weaknesses: Puts others over herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hunter's Bane:' Joanna is able to precisely sense, track, and gain information against Fey, Fiends, and Undead with an almost sixth sense. *'Crimson Rite:' Joanna makes a small wound on herself and smears her blood on her weapon of choice allowing it to deal extra Magical Electricity damage, Magical Fire Damage, or Magical Light Damage (Her Choice). When using the Light-based Crimson Rite, the weapon deals even more damage to undead. *'Hallowed Veins:' Joanna's blood curses can affect all creatures, regardless of their form or lack of blood. When she amplifies a use of her Blood Maledict feature she takes a considerably less damage from doing so. *'Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering:' Joanna links with a creature within 30 ft for up to 1 minute. The next time the linked creature deals damage to her with an attack, the creature takes necrotic damage equal to half the damage dealt, and ending the curse. Joanna can amplify the curse by hurting herself, as she activate it or while the curse is active, causing the creature takes full damage and loses any resistance to necrotic damage. *'Blood Curse of Spell Sunder:' When a creature casts a spell that targets Joanna, and is within 60 ft of her, she can use a blood curse to cause the spell to likely miss. Joanna can amplify the curse by hurting herself, and causing the spell to be negated. *'Fighting Style(s):' Joanna has an expertise in fighting with a single weapon in one hand and a shield in another. Giving her a greater ability to deal more damage with her one handed weapon and a greater ability to block incoming attacks. *'Second wind:' Joanna takes a deep breath, causing wounds on her body to heal. *'Action Surge:' Joanna is able to double her Combat / Movement speed for 6 seconds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blood Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters